poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders and Monsters vs. Aliens/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders and Monsters vs. Aliens. film begins at the countryside of Modesto California where a realm portal has been opened Irelanders step out Iris (Lolirock): Whoa. Victorion: This must be a fine place to be. C.Y.T.R.O.: Yeah. Windblade (PWT): I could get used to this. Connor Lacey: This is called Modesto. It's in California, America. It's very real back at my realm. Menasor (PWT): Wow. Jeremy Belpois: Let's get doing what we're here for. whirring Boy: Huh? yelling burns The Buchanan Brothers: When You See Those Flying Saucers The Buchanan Brothers: ♪ You'd better pray to the Lord. When you see those flying saucers. It may be the coming of the Judgment Day. ♪ beeping Ben: Hey, Jerry, you might wanna check this one out. Palomar just picked it up. Looks like some type of UFO, and it's heading this way. Jerry: How many times do I have to tell you this? UFO's don't exist and we're never gonna see... Ben: Wow, its energy signiture is massive. Jerry: Holy Cheez-Its! What do we do?! No one told us what to do! The only reason I took this job you never have to do anything! Ben: Jerry, stop it. Let me caculate its impact point. Looks like, Modesto California. Jerry: Supernova, this is Red Dwarf. We actually have one! Code Nimoy! I repeat, Code Nimoy! Irelanders move to the house where Susan Murphy lives Ulrich Stern: Shall we? Emissary: I believe we shall. they heard some breathing and the slurping from a mysterious thing Irelanders look around for the mysterious noise Jessica Herleins: Who's there? Aelita Schaffner: We're not afraid of you! Agumon (Data Squad): Show yourselves! Marcus Damon: Where is that noise coming fro? Victorion: How should we know? Connor Lacey: Look! It's going into someone's bedroom. mysterious figure came into the bedroom and looks at a woman named Susan Murphy who is asleep in her bed Thomas H Norstein: We have to do something! Lalamon: He's right. Falcomon: Let's do this. then wakes up to see her friends and screams at her friends who screams back wheezed and inhaled an inhaler, the second slurped a drink and the third flashed a camera Connor Lacey: It's alright, guys. It's a false alarm. Susan Murphy: Hey, who are you people? Connor Lacey: Well, I'm Connor Lacey. This is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots, Predaking, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay and Razer. Together, we are the Irelanders. Agent J: And you are? Susan Murphy: I'm Susan Murphy. These are my friends. Apple White: It's a pleasure to meet you, Susan. Susan Murphy: Thanks. So what I wanna know is, what are you guys doing here? It's 5:00 in the morning. Becky: Hurry, turn on the TV! Turn it on now! Derek: ...and some early morning fog, giving way to sunny skies. Seventy-five degrees. A perfect day to stop by the old folk art and craft show down at the fairgrounds, or a perfect day to marry Susan Murphy. I love you, baby. Susan: I love you, too. Derek: And good morning, Modesto! TV: Channel 172. Emissary: A marriage. camera flashed Steel: Let's get Susan ready. The Exciters: Tell Him Wendy: You look gorgeous, sweetheart. Susan: Thanks, Mom. Carl: My little girl! Susan: Daddy! Carl: Now, I want you to know that, even though I'm about to give you away... I will always be here to take care of you. Susan: Don't cry because then you'll make me cry, and that's just gonna be a mess. Carl: I can't help it! Wendy: Hello, everyone! Attention, attention! Wedding starts in 30 minutes! Mama Dietl: My beautiful daughter-in-law! Susan: Hi, Mama Dietl. Mama Dietl: It's like a fairy tale. The Weatherman and the Weatherman's Wife. Romantic. Susan: I know. Just think, this time tomorrow, I'm gonna be in Paris! And somedod, we won't just be honeymooning there. Derek will become an anchor or a foreign correspondent. And we'll travel all over the world. Mama Dietl: Honey, my fingers are crossed. One thumb is shorter than the other. Runs in the family. Susan: Derek doesn't have that. Mama Dietl: It skips a generation. You kids are gonna have it! laughing Susan: sighing Rayne Martinez: I can't believe that Susan is going to marry this weather man on the TV we saw last night. Windblade (PWT): I know. Apple White: This is gonna be fun. Derek: Wow, you look beautiful. team looked at Susan and Derek Blondie Lockes: Are you Derek Dietl? nods his head and Susan sighs Susan: So do you. I mean, handsome. I mean... Sorry. I'm just a little frazzled. I just spent way too much time with our parents. Derek: Don't worry, OK? We'll be alone soon, just us. Susan: Eating cheese and baguettes by the Siene, feeding each other chocolate crepes. Is something wrong? Derek: No, no! It's just that, well... There's been a slight change of plans. We're not going to Paris. Susan: What? Why not? Derek: Because we're going somewhere better. Susan: Better than Paris? Derek: Oh, yeah. Susan: Where? Tahiti?! Derek: Nope! Fresno! Susan: Fresno! Fresno. In what universe is Fresno better than Paris, Derek? Derek: In the "I've got an audition to become Channel 23's new evening anchor" universe. I got the call from the general manager, he wants to come in imediately! Isn't that great? Susan: Derek! That's... amazing! It's amazing. Fresno's like a top 50 market, isn't it? Derek: Actually. It's 55th, but we're on our way, babe! Now, look. About Paris... Susan: It's OK. It's fine! As long as we're together, Fresno is the most romantic city in the whole world. I'm so proud of you. Derek: Of us! Not just me. I mean, of course, but we're a team now. You're so proud of us. Susan: Now, get out of here. It's bad luck to see ms in my dress. Derek: Oh. Come on. You know I don't believe in that stuff. I'll be waiting for you at the altar... the handsome news anchor in the tux. All right? Love you! There, I said it. Susan: I love you, too. Steel: Connor, what's Fresno? Connor Lacey: Well, Fresno (/ˈfrɛznoʊ/ FREZ-no (Spanish for "ash tree") is a city in California, United States, and the county seat of Fresno County. It covers about 112 square miles (290 km2)12 in the center of the San Joaquin Valley, the southern portion of the California's Central Valley. Boom Susan: gasping panting grunting Connor Lacey: Susan! Come on, guys. Let's get her out there! his Ultimatrix and becomes Humongosaur Humongosaur! Maxwell McGrath: Go, Turbo: Strength! Wendy Murphy: Susan! Where could she be? Susan! Where are you?! Susan! Where have you been?! Susan: I think I just got hit by a meteorite. Wendy: Oh, Susan. Every bride feels that way on her wedding day. My goodness, look at you. You're filthy. Thank God I have wet ones. Here comes the Bride whispering Derek: Wow. You're glowing. Susan: Thank you. Derek: No. No, Susan, you're, like, really glowing. You're green! Ginormica: gasping Oh, no! groaning Derek! guests and the Irelanders are in shock to see Susan growing Wendy Murphy: Oh my gosh! Derek Dietl: What's going on?! What's happening here?! Ginormica: You're all shrinking! Derek: Uh-uh! You're growing! Connor Lacey: Everyone, out! Get out! Go! Ginormica: Well, make it stop! Steel: You heard the guy, move it! Preach: Get me the government! priest escaped with the other people and the Irelanders have escaped the church just as Susan grew and grew Ginormica: This is impossible. crowd is in shocked Ginormica: No, this can't be happening. screaming Ginormica: Wait, wait. Everybody, it's OK! Have some champange while we're figuring this out! Mama Dietl: Thumbs Thumbs! Ginormica: Derek! Help me! grunting Derek: Sweet Lord! grunts dings Wendy: Here comes the bride! Oh, Carl! It's her wedding day! grunting Connor Lacey: Susan! We gotta help her! his Ultimatrix and transformed into Diamond Head Diamond Head: Let's get Derek out of the rubble. Irelanders and Susan searches for Derek Ginormica: Derek? Derek? Radio: All non-military personnel, clear the area. Derek: Beam hurt Derek. Susan? picks him up Ginormica: Thank goodness you're OK! What's happening to me? Auriana: I don't know. But it might have something to do with the meteorite. Derek: Don't panic! Don't worry! Whatever you do, don't drop... yelling Ginormica: Derek! Soldier 1: Sorry sir! Victorion: A bit hurt he is. helicopters have arrived and tried to contain Susan and the Irelanders Susan: Hey! Who are you people? What are you doing? Diamond Head: Leave her alone! Derek: Get your hands off me! Don't you know who I am? Melody Piper: Enough is enough! Devastator: Stop this at once! Susan: Listen to them! Please, just leave me alone! Ow! screaming Sage: They're not listening! Dino Tyranno: I have to stop them! Shun Kazami: I'll help you! gang are about to save Susan Murphy when they got knocked out by a gas Apple White: (coughing) Raven, what's happenin'?! Raven Queen: (coughing) I don't know! Windblade (PWT): (about to pass out) I think they're using... knock out... gas. Grimlock (PWT): Me...Grimlock... sleepy. Connor Lacey: (groans then passes out) Raven Queen: (groans and passes out) The Irelanders: (groan and pass out) lands on the ground Susan Murphy: I love you. Derek. Radio: We got them. Now let's get these people on the bus. Derek: Susan. next day, the alarm sounds off Menasor (PWT): Ugh, what happened? Razer: All I remember is getting knocked out. Apple White: Now where are we? Victorion: I guess, we're in some kind of prison. Susan Murphy: (Groans) Honey, could you hit the snoze? Raven Queen: I think, Susan's dreaming about her honeymoon with Derek Dietl. Susan Murphy: Baby, why did you set the alarm? We're on our honeymoon. (Yelps) Hello? Menasor (PWT): Susan, we're here. Susan Murphy: What's going on? Razer: I guess, we must've been those humans who put us here while we're asleep. Red (Origins): I guess so. whirring Poppy O'Hair: Hang on to something! All: Yelps Optimus Primal/Optimal Optimus (PWT): What is this place? Connor Lacey: I think, it's some kind of prison ward. B.O.B.: Is it just legs? Did they capture a giant pair of legs? Dr. Cockroach: Silence, B.O.B.! They'll hear us! B.O.B.: How? Legs don't have ears. Dr. Cockroach: Just shush! Razer: Did you hear that? Alistair Wonderland: It's coming from over there. Ginormica: Hello? Is there someone there? Could you please tell me where I am? Grimlock (PWT): Me, Grimlock, hears something. Susan Murphy: Hello? What was that? Dr. Cockroach: Hello. Apple White: (Yelps) A bug man! Dr. Cockroacy: Will you stop...?! Careful! Please, madam! Stop! Doing! That! Whatever mad scientist made you, he really went all out. Ginormica: You can talk. Holly O'Hair: A talking bug man? That's new. B.O.B.: Hi, there! My back! Just kidding! I don't have a back! Metroplex (PWT): A talking blob! Dr. Cockroach: Forgive him, but as you can see, he has no brain. B.O.B.: Turns out you don't need one. Totally overrated! As a matter of fact, I don't even... I forgot how to breathe! Don't know how to breathe! Help me, Dr. Cockroach! Help! Dr. Cockroach: Suck in, B.O.B. B.O.B.: Thanks, Doc. You're a lifesaver. Missing Link: Wow, look at you. I know what you're thinking. First day in prison, you want to take down the toughest guy in the yard. Well, I'd like to see you try. Ninja! Gosh. Look, they're speechless. B.O.B.: They? Dr. Cockroach: The other guys that are with her, B.O.B! B.O.B.: Cool! We never have a bunch of other beings on the base. Missing Link: We need to have a talk. Dr. Cockroach: Gentlemen, I'm afraid we are not making a very good first impression. Missing Link: At least I'm talking. First new monster in years, we couldn't get a wolf man or a mummy. Just, you know, somebody to play cards with. Dr. Cockroach: Might we ask your name, sirs and madams? Ginormica: Susan. B.O.B.: No, no, no. We mean like your monster name. Like, what do people scream when they see you coming? You know, like, "Look out! Here comes...!" Ginormica: Susan. Dr. Cockroach: Really? B.O.B.: Susan! Ooh. I just scared myself. That is scary. Missing Link: And you are? Connor Lacey: Well, I'm Connor Lacey. This is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Prima aka Optimal Optimusl, The Dinobots, Predaking, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay and Razer. Together, we are the Irelanders. B.O.B.: Susan and the Irelanders! Ooh. I just scared myself. That is scary. beeping Missing Link: Yes! Eat times. Dr. Cockroach: That is repulsive! An old slipper! Ginormica: Oh, please, guys, tell me this isn't real. Please tell me I had a nervous breakdown at the wedding, and now I'm in a mental hospital on medication that's giving me hallucinations. Madeline Hatter: What's that? Insectosaurus: (Roaring) Susan and the Irelanders: screaming Missing Link: Don't scare Insectosaurus! He's gonna pee himself, then we'll all be in trouble. Ginormica: Every room has a door! There's gotta be a door here! Where's the door? Missing Link: It's OK, buddy. Don't worry about it. Who's a handsome bug, huh? You like it when I rub your tummy? Ginormica: Please! Somebody! We don't belong here! Let us out! Missing Link: Hey, hey, that is not a good idea. Ginormica: Let us out! Raven Queen: Be ready for what comes out of there. General W.R. Monger: Monsters, get back in your cells. Ginormica: Oh, thank goodness. A real person. You are a real person, right? Not one of those half-person, half-machine, you know, whatever you call those things. General W.R. Monger: A cyborg? Ginormica: Oh, no! You're a cyborg?! General W.R. Monger: Madam, I assure you, I am not a cyborg. The name is General W.R. Monger. I'm in charge of this facility. Now, follow me. It's time for your orientation. In 1950, it was decided that Jane and Joe Public could not handle the truth about monsters, and should focus on more important things, like paying taxes. So the government convinced the world monkeys were stuff of myth and legend and then locked them away in this year facility. Ginormica: But we're not monsters! We're just regular people. We're not a danger to anyone or anything. explosion Greg: Don't let her get me! Ginormica: Sorry. mooing Ginormica: How long will we be here? General W.R. Monger: Indefinetly. Ginormica: Can I contact my parents? General W.R. Monger: No. Ginormica: Derek? General W.R. Monger: Negative. Ginormica: Do they know where we are? General W.R. Monger: No, and they never will! This place is an X file, wrapped in a cover-up and deep-fried in a paranoid conspiracy. There will be zero with the outside world. Missing Link: ...seven, eight. 999, 1,000. I can't believe I did ten sets. laughing Dr. Cockroach: Susan! You would'nt happen to have any uranium on you? I just need a smidge. General W.R. Monger: Rescind Dr. Cockroach's toy box privileges immediately. We had the prison psychologist redecorate your cell. Try to keep you all calm-like. Ginormica: But I don't want a poster. I want a real kitten hanging from a real tree. I want to go home. General W.R. Monger: Oh. Come on, little Debbie, please don't cry. It makes my knees hurt. Don't think of this as a prison. Think of it as hotel you never leave because it's locked from the outside! Oh, and one other thing. The government has changed your name to Ginormica. And as for you Irelanders, I have a special room for you. General Monger has taken them to a special cell of Area Fifty-Something Connor Lacey: Okay. This is strange. Spinner Cortez: They just locked us up just because Susan's a monster from the meteor. ???: That was no ordinary meteor. Falcon (Avengers) (Avengers Assemble (2013): Who said that? ???: Over here. person who spoke was a Yo-Kai Menasor (PWT): Ghost! Ah! Look out! Coming through! ???: It's alright. I'm a Yo-Kai. That thing you humans called a ghost, spirit or an extra dimensional being. Connor Lacey: But who are you? Hovernyan: I'm Hovernyan. I'm from the Brave Tribe. Robonyan F: My name is Robonyan F. I belong to the Tough Tribe. Kyubi: I'm Kyubi. I'm from the Mysterious Tribe. Venoct: I'm Venoct of the Slippery Tribe. Komasan: I'm Komasan of the Charming Tribe. Robogramps: I, Robogramps, belong to the Heartful Tribe. USApyon: I'm USApyon and I'm from the Shady Tribe. Toiletta: And I'm Toiletta of the Eerie Tribe. ???: I guess, they made some more new friends. Menasor (PWT): Now who said that? Frankie Stein: I did. I'm Frankie Stein. This is Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Kipling, Andy Beast, Raythe and Silvi Timberwolf. Victorion: Nice to meet you all. Howleen Wolf: And you are? Connor Lacey: Well, I'm Connor Lacey. This is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots, Predaking, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay and Razer. Together, we are the Irelanders. Catty Noir: Nice to meet you all. Razer: We're get along just fine. Ultimatrix: Uncatalogued DNA detected. (Glows yellow and scanned the DNA of the Yo-Kai and the students of Monster High) Unknown DNA samples acquired. Scan complete. Connor Lacey: Awesome. at outer space Computer: Begin reanimation sequence. Gallaxhar: Who dares to wake me? Computer: Quantonium has been located on a distant planet in the Omega Quadrant. Gallaxhar: The Omega Quadrant? Lame. Computer: The trajectory of the Quantonium meteor has been traced to sector 72-4, the planet locally known as Earth. Gallaxhar: What a miserable-looking mud ball. Send a robot probe! Extract the Quantonium with extreme prejudice. I want it all. Every last drop! Computer: Yes, Gallaxhar. Gallaxhar: Nothing can stand in my way now. Journey: Who's crying now Journey: ♪ One love feeds the fire, one heart burns desire. Wonder who's crying now? ♪ Cuthbert: Don't rush me, Katie! I'm just not ready. Katie: Oh. Relax, Cuthbert. It's just like dancing. I'll lead. Cuthbert: Katie, I have a gynastics meet tomorrow. So maybe... Did you open the top! Oh. Thank goodness. It's the police. We weren't doing anything, officer! Katie: Yeah, nothing at all. explosion Cuthbert: Jiminy! Why did I even let you talk me into this?! Maybe we should get out of here. Katie: Or, maybe, we should go check it out. Cuthbert: Katie, are you nuts?! Wait! Don't leave me alone! grunting No! My ankle! I think it's broken! Katie? Katie: This is the worst date ever. Cuthbert: Katie, I'm frightened. screaming Reporter: It was first spotted at midnight last night by a couple in romantic embrace. No one knows what it is or where it came from. All branches of the military were immmediately mobilized. What is that, Henshaw? OK. I have just received word that the president of the United States has arrived and will attempt to make first contact. Hathaway: I must approach it alone. This is all about peaceful communication. firing Percy: Yes, sir, Mr. President. Jeff: Perimeter state. Got a bead on Papa Bear. All clear. [exhaling] [beeping] [keyboard music playing] [clears throat] [♪ Axel F] [exhaling] Soldier 1: Let's go! Soldier 2: Get out of the way! Soldier 3: Set her down now. Here we go! Hathaway: Commander, do something violent! Soldier 4: You heard the president! Light 'em up! Soldier 5: We're getting pummeled down here! Call in air support! Call in air support! shouting Soldier 6: Call in... Call in a full retreat! Soldier 7: Full retreat! Full retreat, all troops! Virgil: Wheels up. Papa Bear is on the move. Hathaway: Wait. So that's how you want to play ot? Eat lead, alien robot! firing Hathaway: Evidently, they eat kead. Lenny: Get him on the chopper. Hathaway: I'm brave! I'm a brave president! Soldier 8: Get out of the way! Benny: Sir, we need to declare a... Larry: We need to overthrow that robot and install our own government! Steve: Let's sacrifice the elderly to it! Joe: I say we invade it! Jimmy: The Earth only has two weeks left! Oliver: If that thing walks into a populatee area there'll be a major catastrophe! Marvin: We need our top scientific minds on this. Get India on the phone! Christopher: Can we transport the United States to a safer planet? Miss Ronson: I say we give this alien a green card and make him proud to be an American. Henry: Sir. It's at dire times like this when I stop and ask myself, "What would Oprah do?" Hathaway: Hang it all! What's the point? It's a disaster. Gordon: Stop! No! Miss Ronson: Don't do it! William: That button launches our nuclear missiles! Hathaway: Well, then, which button gets me a latte? Allen: Uh... That would be the other one, sir. Hathaway: What idiot designed that thing? Toby: You did, sir. Hathaway: Fair enough. Wilson, fire somebody! Wilson: Yes, sir, Mr. President. Hathaway: Listen up. I'm not going to go down in history as the president who was in office when the world came to an end, so somebody think of something, and think of it fast! slurping That's a good cup of joe. General W.R. Monger: Mr. President? Not only do I have an idea, but I have a plan! Now, coventional weapons have no effect on this thing, and we all know nuks ain't an option. Hathaway: Sure they are. I just... William: Don't do it! Stop! Molly: Wait! General W.R. Monger: I'm not gonna kid you, president. These are dark times. The odds are against us. We need a Hail Mary pass. We need raw power! We need... monsters. Hathaway: Monsters! Of course! It's so simple! I... I'm not following you. General W.R. Monger: Over the last 50 years, I have captured monsters on the rampage, and locked them up in a secret prison facility. So secret that the mere mention of its name is a federal offense. William: Is he referring to Area Fifty... General W.R. Monger: Mr. President, say hello to Insectosaurus! screaming General W.R. Monger: Miss Ronson, please. Nuclear radiation turned him from a small grub into a 350 foot-tall monster that attacked Tokyo. Here we have the Missing Link. screaming General W.R. Monger: A 20,000-year-old frozen fish man who was thrawed out by scientists. He escpaed and wenton a rampage in his old watering hole. This handsome fellow is Dr. Cockroach Ph.D., the most brilliant man in the world. He invented a scientific machine that would give humans the cockroach's ability to survive. Unfortunately, there was a side effect. screaming General W.R. Monger: Now, we call this thing B.O.B. screaming General W.R. Monger: Will someone get her out of here?! Thank you. A genetically altered tomato was combined with a chemically altered ranch-flavored dessert topping at a snack food plant. The resulting goop gained consciousness, and became an indestructible gelatinous mass. These are called the Yo-Kai. A group of ancient spirits that causes life's daily annoyance. Then, there's Frankie Stein and the students of Monster High. They have defeated and reformed some of their enemies during their time in school. And, our latest additions, Ginormica and the Irelanders. Hathaway: screaming General, continue. General W.R. Monger: Her entire body radiates with pure energy, giving her enormous strength and size. And the Irelanders' powers can stop any being. Sir, these monsters are our best and only chance to defeat that robot. Freddie: Don't we already have an alien problem, General? I don't think we need a monsters problem, too. General W.R. Monger: You got a better idea, nerd? Hathaway: OK. Stay where you are. throat General, I propose we go foward with your monsters-versus-aliens idea... thingy. Missing Link: Go fish. Do you... have any... threes? B.O.B: Yes. I do! How are you doing this? You're the luckiest guy I know. Missing Link: Luck ain't got nothin' to do with it. Lagoona Blue: I still can't believe that our C.A. Cupid is a transfer student of Ever After High. Ashlynn Ella: And I can't believe that Gigi Grant is a student of Monster High. Astranova: See, Apple and Raven? I told you Monster High with all the lands and all the high schools that we thought were just stories are real. Raven Queen: So it is true. Apple White: Oh, fabulous. Missing Link: What the...? Hey! Metroplex (PWT): What is the doctor doing? Draculaura: He's just trying to get Susan back to normal. Dr. Cockroach: They called me crazy, but I'll show them. I'll show them all! laughter Ginormica: Doctor, I'd prefer you didn't do your mad scientist laugh while I'm hooked up to this machine. Missing Link: You're right, Insecto. You've let that quack experiment on you for over a month. Dr. Cockroach: I'm not a quack! I'm a mad scientist! There is a difference. Ginormica: Guys, what choice do I have? If he can make me normal, or even six foot eight, we can get out of here, get back to the life I'm supposed to have. I mean. I should be in... Missing Link: Let me guess, Fresno? Ginormica: Well, Fresno is just a stepping stone. Next stop, Milwaukee. And then New York, then someday, hopefully... Missing Link: Yeah, we know. Paris. Ginormica: Throw the switch, Doctor, but don't do the laugh. Dr. Cockroach: Now you're going to feel a slight pinch in the brain. laughing Sorry. Windblade (PWT): Did it work? Venoct: Let's find out. Dr. Cockroach: Susan! Yoo-hoo! Ginormica: Am I small again? Dr. Cockroach: I'm afraid not, my dear. In fact, you may actually have grown a couple of feet. Ginormica: That's OK, Doc. We'll try again tomorrow. The Irelanders: Okay. Missing Link: You really don't get it, do you? No monster has ever gotten out of here! B.O.B: That's not true! The Invisible Man did. Missing Link: No, he didn't. We just told you that so you wouldn't get upset. Optimus Primal (PWT): Why? What happened to the Invisible Man? Dr. Cockroach: He died a heart attack 25 years ago. B.O.B: No! Missing Link: Yeah... in that very chair. He's still there. Connor Lacey: I'm sorry, boys. If it's any consolation. We know how you feel, because I lost my father and my siblings and we lost Doc Hudson, John Hammond, John Arnold, Robert Muldoon, Donald Gennaro, Zara Shealy, Cooper the mercenary, Udesky, M.B. Nash, Delta, Charlie the velociraptor, Echo the velociraptor, Sorrel's Luxray, Megatron until he got revived by the Black/White Lantern ring with Mistress of Flame, Abin Sur, Dulok, Ghia'ta, Ilana, L.A.N.O.S., M'Ten, Professor Chilton, Shyir Rev and Tahvaarus. Venus McFlytrap: I'm so sorry, guys. Raven Queen: It's okay, Venus, it's not your fault. But I do miss them so much. Windblade (PWT): But, their sacrifices will set us on the path to a bright future. Missing Link: You see what I'm saying? Nobody's leaving. Nobody's ever getting out. General W.R. Monger: Goo news, monsters! You're getting out! Missing Link: Until today. So let me get this straight, Monger. You want us to fight an alien robot. General W.R. Monger:And, in exchange, the president of these United States authorized me to grant you your freedom. Ginormica: I can't believe it! Soon, I'll be back in Derek's arms... or he'll be mine. Optimus Primal/Optimal Optimus (PWT): We can't to be free so that we can solve the mystery. Missing Link: I can't wait for spring break back at Cocoa Beach, just freaking everybody out. B.O.B.: And I'll go back to my lab and finally finish my experiments. Dr. Cockroach: No, no! That's me, B.O.B. B.O.B.: Then I'll be a really giant lady. Dr. Cockroach: That's Susan, B.O.B. B.O.B.: Fine. Then I'll go back to Modesto and be with Derek. Missing Link: That's still Susan, B.O.B. B.O.B.: I think I, at least, deserve a chance to be with Derek! Gwen: All right, let's go! at San Francisco, Linda Ryan and her Sorties have arrived Linda Ryan: Welcome back to another episode of the Realm Games. Once again, the Irelanders, are playing these games through the challenges that will prove which team would win the games. So, let the games begin! the Sorties have scattered around for the action, Linda has secretly put on her Shredderette costume and contacted the villains of Monster High The Shredderette: Van Hellscream. Kieran Valentine. Bartleby Farnum. Lillith Van Hellscream. The Sheriff. Moanatella Ghostier. Djinni "Whisp" Grant. Lord Stoker. Moanica D'Kay. Nefera de Nile and Ramses de Nile. You know what do. Lord Stoker: At once, Shredderette. Soldier 9: Everybody move in an orderly fashion! This is an emergency! We are evacuation the city! Exact change is appreciated, but not necessary! General W.R. Monger: Let's move out! Ginormica: This is San Francisco! This isn't far from my home! Dr. Cockroach: Feel the wind on your antennas. Isn't this wonderful? B.O.B.: I haven't been outside for 50 years. It's amazing out here! Missing Link: It's a little hotter than I remember. Has the Earth gotten warmer? That'd be great to know. That would be a very convenient truth. Kyubi: Connor, before you go into battle, we want to give you this: the 4 in 1 Yo-Kai Watch. It is a special watch that allows humans to see and communicate with Yo-kai. Yo-kai also use it to communicate with humans. And here's our medals in case you want to summon a Yo-Kai. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Kyubi. General W.R. Monger: Woo-woo! Now that's a robot! Ginormica: That's huge. General W.R. Monger: Try not to damage it too much, monsters. I might want to bring it back to the farm! Ginormica: No, no, no, wait! You didn't say anything about it being huge! Wait! No! Don't leave! B.O.B.: I think he sees us. Hello! Hi! How you doing? Welcome! We are here to destroy you! Connor Lacey: Let's get to it! The Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Robonyanor F Robonyanor F: Robonyanor F! That's new. Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus! others did as Metabee and Vision said Megabee: Prepare for battle! Ginormica: I can't fight that thing. I can't even... I've never... I'm hyperventilating. Does anybody have a giant paper bag? Missing Link: Relax. Old Link's got this under control. Dr. Cockroach: Hide in the city, Susan. You'll be safe there. But stay away from the Tenderloin! It's a little dicey! Missing Link: Finally, some sction. I'm gonna turn that oversized tin can into a really dented oversized tin can. OK! Does anybody have a 20 on Insectosaurus? B.O.B.: Would you look at the size of that... Dr. Cockroach: Foot! B.O.B.: I got him, you guys! I got... Don't worry! I won't let go! I'm wearing him down! Please tell me he's slowing down! Dr. Cockroach: Get to the city, Link. You too, Irelanders. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can. Or maybe you'll have to catch up with me. Ginormica: gasping screaming Oh, no! No, no, no! Oh! screaming gasping OK, OK. I got this. Missing Link: Yep, that hurt. Dr. Cockroach: Get in! I have a plan! B.O.B.: Hot dogs! Dr. Cockroach: All right, Link, I'm going to pull up alongside it! You gut up in there, get to its central processing unit, and... B.O.B.: Hey, guys, catch me! Both: No! Soldier 9: Let's go, let's go! Keep it moving! Hey! No honking! Ginormica: Excuse me! Coming through! On your right! No control! gasping Ginormica: Oh, no. screech Ginormica: panting OK! It's going to be OK. Look, I'm gonna get you out of there! Hold on a second! We have to get off the bridge before... screaming screaming Ginormica: screaming No, no, no! Get away from me! screaming B.O.B.: Coming through! Watch it! screaming Robonyanor: We're here, Susan! ???: And so are we. Robodraggie, Robonoko, Robokoma, Robomutt and Robokapp appeared from the future Briar Beauty: More robots? Venoct: Their names are Robodraggie, Robonoko, Robokoma, Robomutt and Robokapp. They're robotic versions of Draggie, Noko, Komasan or Komajiro, Manjimutt and Walkappa. Robodraggie: And we're here to help. Missing Link: Hey, furball, where have you been? Yeah, I know. Papa's a little out of shape. Ginormica: Excuse me! He's trying to kill me! Why is it doing that? Why would it... grunting Missing Link: Wow. gasping screaming B.O.B.: Wow. You're doing great! Ginormica: I'm doing everything! Missing Link: Not for long. Come on, you guys. Let's take this thing down! The Irelanders: Right! to attack, but nothing happened Dr. Cockroach: A deflector shield. Typical. You can't crush a cockroach! laughing grunting Dr. Cockroach: Right, right. Here we go. Ginormica: Insectosaurus! Insectosaurus! B.O.B.! B.O.B.: What? Ginormica: Help us! B.O.B.: Sorry. I was staring at this bird over there. Ginormica: We have to get these people off the bridge! B.O.B.: Got it. Ginormica: No, B.O.B! Move the dividers! B.O.B.: Oh, yeah, you're right. My bad. laughing Ginormica: Go, go, go, go! grunting Link! B.O.B.: Oh, I don't feel good. Ginormica: OK. Susan, you can do this. grunting Missing Link: All right. Let's take this thing down. Robonyanor F: No need back into Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: One freedom for us coming up. Thanks, Robo-Yo-Kai team. Robokoma: Oh my bolts. (He and the others gives Connor their medals.) chirping Computer: Retrieval has failed. Don't get upset. It happens to everyone. Gallaxhar: That lower life form thinks she can steal my Quantonium?! Send another probe at once! Computer: Quantonium cannot be retrieved via robot. Corbon-based life form, locally known as Susan, is now too strong. Gallaxhar: Oh, you think because you're all big and strong and you can destroy my robot probe that you're gonna send me running and hiding?! My days of running and hiding are over! Computer, set a course to Earth. I will retrieve the Quantonium myself, even if I need to rip it out of her body one cell at a time! Nefera de Nile: And we'll help you out. Computer: Careful, it's hot. Ginormica: Three weeks ago, if you had asked me to defeat a giant robot, I'd have said, "No can do." But I did it! Me! I'm still buzzing. Did you see how strong I was?! Probably isn't a jar in this world I can't open. Razer: Well done, Susie. Robonyan F: We were awesome there. Dr. Cockroach: You all were positively herioc, my dears. I especially loved how you saved those people on the bridge. It was a nice touch. Weren't they amazing, Link? Missing Link: Yeah, they was great. Really cool. Loved it. Dr. Cockroach: Oh, poor Link. After all that tough talk, you were out-monstered by a girl and a group of other-worlders. No wonder you're depressed. Missing Link: Hey, I'm not depressed. I'm tired. B.O.B.: Why are you so tired? You didn't do anything. Missing Link: Well, I haven't been sleeping well. Right? I got sleep apnes... apnea. Whatever. It's not fun. Ginormica: So Link's a little rusty... I mean, sleep deprived. You'll be back to your old self in no time. And so will I. B.O.B.: What happened to the "there isn't a jar in the world I can't open" stuff? Wait. Did you find a jar you couldn't open? Were pickles in it? Where's the giant jar of pickles?! Dr. Cockroach: What my associate is trying to say is that we all think the new Susan and the Irelanders are the "cat's me-ow." I'm sorry. Ginormica: Aw. Thanks, you guys. That is so sweet, but I have a normal life waiting for me? You know? Missing Link: So, uh, tell me, exactly, how this normal life thing works with you being a giant. You know. Daring Charming: Don't worry, Link. Ginormica: I'm not gonna be a giant forever. Derek won't rest until we've found a cure for my... condition. We're a team. Dr. Cockroach: We could all do with a Derek. Perhaps, someday, we could make acquaintance! Ginormica: Really? You guys want to meet Derek? Frankie Stein: Of course. General W.R. Monger: First stop, Modesto! Ginormica, I called your family to let them know you were coming home. Now, I also called the Modesto PD and told them not to shoot at you. Ginormica: Thanks, General. OK, remember, these people aren't used to seeing... anything like... you, or you... or you. So just be, you know, cool. Just be... you know... Follow my lead. breaking Ginormica: Stop! That was an accident! Don't destroy anything! Wendy: Susan? Carl: Susie Q! Ginormica: Mom? Daddy? Wendy: Did they experiment on you? Ginormica: No, Mom. I'm fine. It's OK. They're with me. These are my new friends. B.O.B.: Oh, Derek! I missed you so much, thinking that we'd someday be together again! It's the only thing that got me through prison! I love you! I love this man! Ginormica: No, B.O.B.! That's my mother! You're suffocating her! Carl: Honey, are you all right? Wendy: I taste ham. Ginormica: Sorry, Mom. He's just a hugger. Where's Derek? Wendy: He's at work, sweetie. Carl: You know how he is about his career. Ginormica: We're not gonna celebrate without him! Connor Lacey: And we'll go with you! The Irelanders, the Monster High students and the Yo-Kai: Right! Wendy: Susan! What do I do with all your little friends? Ginormica: Just put out some snacks! They'll eat everything! [rattling Dr. Cockroach: Ambrosia! Sam The Sham & The Pharaohs: Wooly Bully Missing Link: How's it going? Qué pasa, girlfriend? Way to cut up a rug, Insecto! roaring alarms blaring Missing Link: ho wants to go for a swim with the Link? Ah! B.O.B.: Hi. I'm Benzoate-Ostylezene-Bicarbonate. Or you can call me "B.O.B.", whichever's easier. Did I come on too strong? I'm sorry. I'm a little rusty. I've been a prison my whole life. Why'd I mention prison? Oh. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just going to go. I feel so stupid. Carl: All right, everyone just stay calm. Whatever you do, do not provoke them. Dr. Cockroach: Anyone care for an Atomic Gin Fizz? It's got quite a... explosion ...kick. Missing Link: screaming Chlorine! Chlorine! Chlorine in my eyes! Carl: They're turning on us! Wendy: Everyone run for your lives! screaming B.O.B.: What are they running away from? Derek: That's hilarious, Jim. That's exactly the kind of down-home country humor I'm gonna miss when I'm in Fresno. This is Derek Dietl, signing off for the very last time. Good night, Modesto! TV: Channel 172. Director: And cut. clapping Derek: Did you like that sign off? Just made it up. screaming screaming Derek: Oh, my goodness. Wait, wait, wait! But, but...! Crystal Winter: Hiya, Derek. Yumi Ishiyama: It's good to see you again. Connor Lacey: Ginormica: Oh, Derek. You wouldn't believe my last three weeks! Thinking about you was the only thing that kept me same. Derek: Can't breathe! Ribs collapsing! Ginormica: Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! Oh, my goodness. Is that better? OK. OK. I'm just still king of getting used to my new strength. Derek: Wow! You really are big! Ginormica: Yeah, but I'm still fine. I'm still the same girl you fell in love with. Derek: Except you did just destroy the Golden Gate Bridge. Ginormica: But that was the only way I could stop that giant robot! Did you ever think I could do something like that? Derek: No, I didn't. I can honestly say it never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever occured me. Ginormica: Look, I know this is a little weird. OK, it's a lot weird, but we'll figure it out. I know that, together, we can find a way to get me back to normal. Derek: Susan, try and look at this from my prespective. I have an audience that depends on me for news, weather, sports and heart-warming fluff pieces. So. You could expect me to put all that on hold while you try to undo this thing happened to you? That I had absolutely nothing to do with? Ginormica: Yes. That's exactly what I expect. But what about the life we always talked about? Don't you still want that? Derek: Of course. I just... don't see how I can have that with you. Ginormica: Derek, please, don't do this. Derek: You have to face facts, Susan. Don't crush me for saying this, but I'm not looking to get married and spend the rest of my life in someone else's shadow. And you're casting a pretty big shadow. I'm sorry. It's over. Good luck, Susan. crying Dr. Cockroach: Wow! What a shindig! Your parents really know how to throw it down. Missing Link: What? No, that was a great party, one of the best I've been to since got out of prison. B.O.B.: I must have been at a different party, 'cause that's not how I interpreted at all. I don't think your parents liked me, and I think that JELL-O gave me a fake phone number. Dr. Cockroach: Well, at least the garbage was free. You know? I mean... Missing Link: Ah, who are you kdding? We could save every city on the planet, and they'd still treat us the same way they've always treated us... like monkeys. Ginormica: Right. Monkeys. Missing Link: Anyway, how is Derek? Ginormica: Derek is a selfish jerk. B.O.B.: No! Ginormica: Yes. All that talk about "us." "I'm so proud of us. Us just got a job in Fresno." There's no "us." There was only Derek. Why did I have to get hit by a meteor to see that? I was such an idiot! Why did I ever think life with Derek would be so great, anyway? I mean, look at all the stuff I've done without him. Fighting an alien robot? That was me, not him. And that was amazing! Meeting you guys? Amazing! Dr. Cockroach, you can crawl up walls and build a supercomputer outo of a pizza box, two cans of hairspray, and... Dr. Cockroach: And a paper clip! Ginormica: Amazing! And you! You hardly need an introduction! You're the Missing Link! You personally carried 250 co-eds off of Cocoa Beach, and still had strength to fight off the National Guard! Missing Link: And the Coast Guard and, also, the lifeguard. Ginormica: Amazing! B.O.B.! Who else could fall from unimaginable heights and end up without a single scratch? B.O.B.: Link? Ginormica: You. B.O.B.: Amazing! Missing Link: Good point, Insecto! Susan, don't short-change yourself! Ginormica: Oh, I'm not going to short-change myself ever again! B.O.B.: Testify! Missing Link: Yeah. Oh, yes. screaming Missing Link: Susan! Way to go, Insecto! Insecto, look out! Ginormica: Insectosaurus! No! Missing Link: You're gonna make it. It's going to be all right. Look at me. Don't you close those eyes. Don't you dare close those eyes. You can't... Gallaxhar: You must be terrified. You wake up in a strange place, wearing strange clothes, imprisoned by a strange being floating on a strange hovering device. Strange, isn't it? Ginormica: Hardly. It's not the first time. Gallaxhar: Wow. You really get around. To the extraction chamber! Ginormica: Look. What is it that you want from me? Gallaxhar: You have stolen what is rightfully mine! Ginormica: I didn't steal anything from you. Gallaxhar: You're enormous, grotesque body contains Quantonium, the most powerful substance in the universe. Did you really think you could keep it from me? Ginormica: That's what this is all about? You destroyed San Francisco, you terrified millions of people... you killed my friend, just to get to me? Gallaxhar: Silence! Your voice is grating on my ear nubs. It's a shame you won't be around to see what the power of Quantonium can do in the tentacles of someone who knows how to use it! Ginormica: I know how to use it just fine! Gallaxhar: Don't bother. That force field is impenetrab... What the Flagnard?! grunting Gallaxhar: That should stop your puny... Computer, close door, hangar two! Close door, hangar three! Door, hangar four! Close them all! Computer, begin extraction! laughing Finally, I can rebuild my civilization onna new planet. Any thoughts on where I should set up shop? Your planet, perhaps? Ginormica: You keep your slimy tentacles off my planet! Gallaxhar: If you wanted to stop me, you should have done it when you possessed the Quantonium! Now you're nothing. Ginormica: There are innocent people down there who didn't do anything! Gallaxhar: There were innocent people on my home planet before it was destroyed. Ginormica: Look. I'm sorry your planet was destroyed. Gallaxhar: Oh, don't be. I'm the one who destroyed it. Confused? After I reveal my tale to you, everything will become crystal clear. Computer, initialize cloning machine. Computer: Yes, Gallaxhar. Gallaxhar: Many zentons ago, when I was but a squidling, I found out parents were... No child should ever have to endure that! So I went on the road with a giant... And soon thereafter was married! Things were going well, until she wanted to... And then I was all, "No way!", and she was all, "Yes, way," and I was like... But I've told you too much already! Let the birth of my new planet, now called... "Gallaxhar's Planet" begin! TV Reporter: Once again, a UFO has landed in America, the only country UFO's ever seem to land in. Excuse me. What's that, Henshaw? Henshaw: Okey-dokey. TV Reporter: We now take you, live, to a transmission from the alien spacecraft. Gallaxhar: Humans of Earth, I have come in peace. You need not to fear me. I mean you no harm. However, it's important to note most of you will not survive the next 24 hours. And those who do survive will be enslaved and experimented on. You should have no way take any of this personally. It's just business. So just to recap: I come in peace, I mean you no harm and you all will die. Gallaxhar out. screaming static Hathaway: OK, boys, set the terror level at code brown 'cause I need to change my pants. B.O.B.: What're gonna do now, Doc? Dr. Cockroach: I... I don't know. Missing Link: I'll tell what we're gonna do. We're not gonna let Insecto die in vain. We're gonna get up there, find Susan, and we're gonna take that alien down! General W.R. Monger: All right, you got enough juice in those jetpacks to get up there, but not enough to make it home. I'll come get you if I can. If I don't, it means I'm dead. Or late. I've been your warden for close to 50 years. That's no longer the case. For what it's worth... B.O.B.: That's rude. What did we do? Dr. Cockroach: No, B.O.B., that's not rude. That's a sign of respect. Lieutenant: General, it's targeting us! General W.R. Monger: That's the idea, Lieutenant. Hold your course. Steady. Steady. Hard right! Hard right! Lieutenant: I can't shake it! General W.R. Monger: Hang on to your socks! We're going for a ride! Yee-haw! That's what I always wear a parachute, Lieutenant. You can let go of me now, Lieutenant. rumbling B.O.B.: cawing Caw, caw, caw, caw! Caw, caw! Dr. Cockroach: Who are you signaling? We're right here. Missing Link: Hey, zip it! Gallaxhar: Clone! Hail Gallaxhar! No, no, no, not all of you. You, there. How do I do this? Three back. No, no, no, no. That guy next to you. The one I'm pointing at! You! The one... You, lone! Yes! Good! Take the prisoner to the incinerator. She's useless to us now. Hail Gallaxhar. Hail me. Missing Link: Wow. Ginormica ain't so... "ginormic" anymore. Dr. Cockroach: How are we supposed to get her? There's too many of them. It's impossible. B.O.B.: I may not have a brain, gentlemen, but I have an idea. Dr. Cockroach: This is not going to work. Missing Link: Halt! I... Gallaxhar, command you to hand over the prisoner this instant. Gallaxhar: Clearly, you are defective beyond repair. Guards, take this defective clone to the incinerator! Well, what are you waiting for? You and you! Dr. Cockroach: Seriously? Gallaxhar: Yes! Take the prisoner and defective clone to the incinerator! Dr. Cockroach: Of course, sir. Gallaxhar: And here's a security pass, just in case. Would you like a gun? B.O.B.: Yes, I would. Hey, guys, look. Missing Link: OK. Ginormica: I can't believe you guys came to save me. Thank you. Missing Link: Don't mention it. We monkeys got to stock together. Ginormica: But I'm not a monkey anymore. I'm just me. Dr. Cockroach: My dear, no matter what your size, you'll always be... nothing but a filthy, carbon-based life form! All: Hail Gallaxhar! Dr. Cockroach: Hail Gallaxhar. B.O.B.: These disguises are the bomb! Dr. Cockroach: That's it! Follow me. The only way to save the Earth... All: Hail Gallaxhar! Dr. Cockroach: Hail Gallaxhar. The only way... All: Hail Gallaxhar! Dr. Cockroach: Hail Gallaxhar. ...to save the Earth is to blow up this ship... All: Hail Gallaxhar! Dr. Cockroach: Hail Gallaxhar. ...before the invasion starts. Missing Link: No. How are we gonna do this? Dr. Cockroach: We need to find the main power core. B.O.B.: Excuse me, could you direct us to the main power core? Gallaxhar: Gladly. It's right there, above the extraction chamber. B.O.B.: Thank you very much. Hail Gallaxhar. Dr. Cockroach: Watch out! Missing Link: Look out, brainless! Dr. Cockroach: Give me that thing! A weapon like this needs to be in the hands of someone responsible. Gallaxhar: What?! Dr. Cockroach: Hail Gallaxhar? All: Monkeys! Computer: Monkeys. Gallaxhar: Monkeys?! Attention, all aliens! Destroy all monkeys! Missing Link: You want some of this?! Ninja! B.O.B.: You want to hurt my friends, you'll have to go through me! Oh, yeah. screaming Missing Link: Susan! Ginormica: I can't believe we made it! clanging creaking Dr. Cockroach: O, M, G. Computer: Warning: Intruder. laughing You'll never figure out my color code. Dr. Cockroach: A hexadecimal color code system. This won't be but a moment. laughing Red, green, blue, yellow, orange, baby blue, purple, pink, mauve, gold, brown, mocha, avocado, adobe gold! Missing Link: Doc, come on, dance! Computer: Your busted, tired dance moves are no match for my security protocols. Ginormica: We can't hold them off much longer! Dr. Cockroach: One thing you don't know about me! My Ph.D... is in... dance! Dance! Dance! Computer: Security protocol breached. Ship has been set to self-destruct. Total annihilation in T-minus six minutes. Gallaxhar: Well, launch the invasion then! Computer: Invasion no longer possible. Gallaxhar: Oh, space balls! Divert the Quantonium to the bridge, and prepare my escape capsule! Missing Link: Look at that! They're all running scared! Monkeys won! Ginormica: I don't think that's why they're running. Computer: Ship will self-destruct in T-minus five minutes. Missing Link: Hail Gallaxhar! Ginormica: We're not gonna make it! screaming Missing Link: Hang on! Keep going! grunting It's no use. It won't budge. Ginormica: If I was still Ginormica, I could do this! Missing Link: Susan! Get out of here while you still got the chance! Ginormica: No! Don't say that. I'm leaving you guys. Dr. Cockroach: Yes, you are. Rendezvous with Monger. He's outside the ship, waiting for you. Go while there's still time. Computer: Ship will self-destruct in T-minus four minutes. Missing Link: Don't you worry about us, Susan. You finally have a chance to get your old life back. Ginormica: I don't want my opd life back. Gallaxhar: They think they've stopped me?! They've stopped nothing. Computer: Female carbon-based life form of Susan, not contained. Gallaxhar: What?! Attention, robot probes! Crush the earthling! gasping Computer: Robot bay has been destroyed. Gallaxhar: Fire phasoid cannon! Are you crazy?! You could have killed me! Ginormica: Then we understand each other. Now, open the doors, and let my friends go. Gallaxhar: Or what? You don't actually think you're a match for me, do you? Computer: Quantonium has been successfully diverted to the bridge. Escape capsule ready for transport. Gallaxhar: Like I told you before, you should have defeated me when you had the Quantonium. Have fun exploding! Ginormica: Now open the doors. Gallaxhar: Even if I wanted to, I couldn't! That's what happens when you set a ship to self-destruct! Now we're all going to die! And there's nothing you can do about it, Susan! Ginormica: I wouldn't be so sure. And the name is Ginormica. Computer: Total annihilation in T-minus one minute. Missing Link: It's been an honor knowing you, Doc. Dr. Cockroach: The feeling's mutual. B.O.B.: I'll see you guys tomorrow for lunch. Missing Link: That's right, B.O.B. Dr. Cockroach: And there'll be candy and cake balloons. B.O.B.: Cake and balloons for lunch?! It's gonna be the best day ever! I love you guys! Dr. Cockroach: By Hawking's chair! grunting Computer: Total annihilation in T-minus 30 minutes. Ginormica: screaming Where's Monger?! Missing Link: He's supposed to be here! Dr. Cockroach: He said the only reason he wouldn't be here is if he was dead! General W.R. Monger: Or late! Missing Link: Insectosaurus?! You're alive! laughing And you're a... butterfly! Computer: Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two... Gallaxhar: Come on, come on! Computer: ...one. Nothing happened. Maybe my count was... explosion Yolanda: There they are! Ronnie: Here they come! cheering Missing Link: laughing Yeah! screaming Missing Link: Oh, great. kissing Missing Link: Oh, boy. B.O.B.: Susie Q! Ginormica: Daddy! Wendy: Oh, Susan. Ever since you were a baby, I knew that someday... you would, you know, save the Earth from an invasion from outer space. Ginormica: Thank you, but it wasn't just me, Mom. Derek: Excuse me! Hello! Coming through! How are you? Susan! Ginormica: Derek? Derek: Baby, I thought long and hard about what happened between us. And I want you to know... I forgive you. Ginormica: You forgive me? Derek: Of course. It wasn't your fault you got hit by a meteor and ruined everything. And you know what? I say maybe you didn't ruin everything. I just got a call from New York. They offered me network. All I have to do is get an exclusive interview from you. Ginormica: Really? Derek: Yeah. I get my dream job and you get your dream guy. It's a win-win for Team Dietl. Ginormica: Derek... that's amazing. Is the camera rolling? Derek: Absolutely. Ginormica: Good. Because I wouldn't want your fans to miss this. This is Susan Murphy, saying, "Goodbye, Derek!" Derek: Whoa! Ginormica: B.O.B., could you...? B.O.B.: Derek, you are a selfish jerk, and guess what? I've met someone else. She's lime green. She has 14 little chunks of pineapple inside her, and she's everything I deserve in life! I'm happy, now, Derek, without you! It's over! Derek: Turn it off. General W.R. Monger: Monkeys, I'm so proud of you, I could cry, if I hadn't lost my tear ducts in the war. But not crying will have to wait. The world needs you again. Ginormica: What is it, General? General W.R. Monger: Seems a snail fell into a French nuclear reactor. As we speak, Escargantua is slowly making its way to Paris. Ginormica: Well, I've always wanted to go to Paris. Now who's with me? Missing Link: What do you say, Butterfly... osaurus? We're in. B.O.B.: I'm in! General W.R. Monger: Count me in, too. Wendy: Au revoir, sweetie! Ginormica: Have a safe flight! Missing Link: Yeah, and hang on! B.O.B.: Goodbye, Derek! Good luck getting over me. Ginormica: B.O.B., it's me he's never going to get over. B.O.B.: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You were dating with Derek too?! That two-timing jerk! Hathaway: Everyone, let's welcome my new chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General W.R. Monger! General W.R. Monger: Thank you, Mr. President. What a great way to celebrate my 90th birthday. Hathaway: Very good, Warren. All right. Let's get it started in here. Nerd? Nerd: Gentlemen, I have assembled a preliminary budget estimate for the rebuilding of San Francisco. Hathaway: Zoinkers. This is going to be a boring one. Good time for a cup of joe. Warren, how do you take it? General W.R. Monger: Hit me with a double venti organic chocolate brownie caramel Frappuccino, extra hot, with one inch if foam... non-fat. Hathaway: You got it! Black it is. Miss Ronson: Don't do it! Wait! General W.R. Monger: My God, man! What have you done?! Hathaway: Time to wave the white flag and head for the bunker, boys. Let's check on the situation in 500 years. Who wants to freeze my head?